


Dulces Sueños

by Sthefy



Series: Roseward fics [1]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Book: Eclipse, F/M, Inspired by Music: Lady Gaga's song "Marry the Night", Roseward, Twilight References
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sthefy/pseuds/Sthefy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque incluso solos, sin compañía más que la más absoluta oscuridad, podían entenderse. Y Bella jamás descubriría de lo que ella se pierde mientras duerme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dulces Sueños

**Author's Note:**

> ADVERTENCIAS: Este Drabble está ambientado durante el capítulo ocho del Libro Eclipse, "Desenlace Desafortunado".

**Disclaimer:** Twilight y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a mi tocaya Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo escribo por mero entretenimiento. Está basado ligeramente en la canción que escogí para el reto, _Marry the Night_ de **Lady GaGa,** los derechos para ella.

Este fic participó en el Reto _"Historias entre notas musicales"_ del foro de Fanfiction "Sol de Medianoche".  
Y ganó el tercer lugar ;)

* * *

 

 

_"En todo caso, tu historia tiene un final feliz: Tienes a Emmett."_

Rosalie suspiró, negando suavemente con la cabeza. Bella tonta, no sabe a lo que está renunciando. Si bien, la inmortalidad podía ser una idea bastante tentadora y atrayente, ella la entregaría sin dudar a cambio de su humanidad, cambiar de cuerpos. Bueno, sonrió macabramente, más bien de situación, porque el cuerpo de Bella no le atraía en lo absoluto, estaba bastante satisfecha con su perfecto e inmaculado cuerpo, muchas gracias.

Sin duda al principio resultó fuerte armarse de valor (y amabilidad, sumando a la muy importante paciencia) para compartir su pasado, que aún puede recordar cómo si fuese ayer, con la humana. Así es tanta su desesperación por al menos querer que ella viva la vida humana que jamás tendrá, que su odio inicial por ella pasó a segundo plano, odio por arrebatarle la primera cosa que quiso en su nueva vida cómo inmortal.

—Rosalie… —Escuchó un ronco susurro a sus espaldas y se volteó, con sorpresa.

— ¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí?

 _"No te sentí ni te oí llegar"_ —Le transmitió mentalmente. Él desvió un poco su mirada.

Y Rosalie no tenía que adivinar mucho por su respuesta.

_"Nos espiaste."_

—No pude resistirme. —Sonrió culpable, mirándola con algo distinto que jamás había visto en años. —Lo que hiciste fue… muy noble, Rosalie. —Hizo una pequeña pausa.— Pero sabes que con ella no funcionará, ¿verdad?

La rubia suspiró, desanimándose.

—Empiezo a creerte por lo tozuda que se está comportando, me recuerda a mí cuando quiero algo. —Comentó con aire jovial. Edward se acercó un poco más a ella, sintiéndose cómodo.

_"¿Qué harás con el perro?"_

—Yo... no lo sé. Siento que ella lo quiere, pero se niega a aceptar sus sentimientos. Ha de ser doloroso.

_"Ni que lo digas."_

Edward Cullen se asombró del satírico tono de experiencia de la vampira que menos pensó que iba a congeniar jamás, Rosalie Hale. Ella se dio la vuelta, alejándose de él para evitar perderse en sus ojos, para evitar anhelar algo que sabía, ya no estaba disponible. Para evitar nuevamente sufrir por él.

Edward, trataba de leer (con cierto esfuerzo) sus pensamientos, puesto que Rosalie había estado pensando en cosas superficiales a propósito para que se alejara de ella y la dejara tranquila, más no se dejó engañar y con delicadeza le sujetó la mano.

 _"¿Qué estás haciendo?"_ —Le inquirió, aturdida por su contacto. _"¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿No se supone que... qué deberías de estar en otra parte y llegar casi al amanecer? ¿Ocurrió algo?"_

—En absoluto, Rosalie. Ya me alimenté, ahora faltas tú. Tienes los ojos negros. Negros cómo la noche.

Comentó el cretino, en una especie de chiste, haciéndole sonreír.

—Me encanta la noche. —Se volteó hacia él, hablándole innecesariamente, sólo porque podía hacerlo. En ocasiones le gustaba no molestarse en formular oraciones con él en voz alta. Pero, ¿para qué negarlo? ¿Sería muy narcisista admitir que le encantaba el propio sonido de su voz?

Edward sacudió la cabeza, riéndose de las tonterías de su hermana adoptiva. Si bien, a veces la mente de Rosalie parecía un charco poco profundo. Pero oye, resultaba interesante cambiar de aires de vez en cuando.

Ambos se perdieron por un momento en la mirada del otro, palabras y acciones que querían decir y expresar, acompañado de ese sentimiento de culpa que les impedía actuar. Porque cuando Bella dormía era cómo si ambos durante ese lapso firmaran en silencio un acuerdo de mutua aceptación y cordialidad, porque cuando Bella dormía y la noche estaba en su punto más alto, era cuando sus pensamientos se conectaban y existiesen sólo ambos, perdidos en un mundo imaginario con posibilidades infinitas y diversos desenlaces.

En el día, delante de todos, se gruñían e intercambiaban hirientes palabras el uno al otro.

_Pero en la noche..._

— ¿Cuando aceptarás la oscuridad que vive en ti? —Le preguntó ella, su voz emitiendo un hermoso sonido de campanas.

Edward se pasó distraídamente la mano por el cabello, despeinándolo un poco.

— ¿Por qué tal suceso te resulta importante? ¿Acaso planeas burlarte de mí si alguna vez confieso que el monstruo de antaño sigue morando en mi? —Esperó de su parte una sardónica risa, un comentario hiriente. Más se sorprendió al ver cómo ella negaba con la cabeza con tristeza.

 Nada de eso. Sólo espero poder estar a tu lado en ese momento y ayudarte a superarlo. No dejes que la maldad te destruya, Edward. No dejes que te pase lo que me está pasando a mí.

El castaño quiso negar e inexplicablemente, quiso decirle algo para animarle. Pero no sabía qué, y no sabía cómo.

Calculó mentalmente la hora y se sorprendió nuevamente al saber que con Rosalie el tiempo parecía volar. Ella también parecía pensar lo mismo, porque le pegó suavamente en su hombro, en son de broma y murmuró:

—Buenas noches, Edward.

Y él sonrió. Porque desde hacía meses esa era la broma privada de ambos, dado que evidentemente ellos no podían dormir. Se acercó un poco más hacia ella y, atreviéndose a invadir un poco de espacio personal, besó sus mejillas y su frente, rozándole suavemente con la nariz.

—Buenas noches, Rosalie. —Susurró, alejándose finalmente de ella. Corriendo velozmente hacia donde Bella se encontraba durmiendo para evitar caer en la tentación, en el más allá, de nuevo.

Porque cuando Bella dormía, estando Edward centrado, sin distracciones alguna, podía darse perfectamente cuenta que, haciendo a un lado sus diferencias, si hubiese aceptado a Rosalie desde un comienzo cómo su pareja oficial, tal vez, sólo tal vez las cosas hubiesen sido un poco diferentes.

Rosalie, al imaginarse vagamente esto, y sin rastro de culpa alguna, sonrió melancólicamente.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo sólo puedo decir: Que viva el Roseward.  
> Los amo. Honestamente me aburre y me impresiona en mal plan la cantidad de fics que hay de la pareja canon y pues, Rosalie siempre la vi con buenos ojos para Edward; ya saben, la convirtieron inicialmente para ser su prometida.  
> Espero que por lo menos, les haya gustado.  
> Volveré...


End file.
